


I'm No Angel

by slipper007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Falling Angels, Gen, poem, slight destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipper007/pseuds/slipper007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the season 8 finale, Dean stumbles upon Castiel, whom has not fared well after the fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Angel

Through the haze,  
Dean saw his  
angel, his  
trench-coated angel.

No longer  
an angel  
to the world.  
No grace, not divine.

Confined to  
the earth, not  
immortal,  
completely human.

The fall had  
taken its  
toll. The weak-  
kneed angel crumpled.

Dean quickly  
ran to his friend,  
shocked by  
the wounds he sustained.

“Cas, wake up!  
Dammit Cas!  
You can’t die,  
Cas, not on my watch.”

Cas’s eyes  
fluttered open. They  
were filled with  
the pain of dying.

“Dean,” he said  
as he fell  
back into  
unconscious slumber.

“Come on, Cas,  
wake up. You  
can survive  
this. You’re an angel”

And with a  
final breath,  
Cas whispered,  
“Dean, I’m no angel.”

As his friend  
went cold in  
his arms, Dean  
cried with heart-felt pain.

Dean never  
forgave him-  
self for the  
loss of the angel.

His best friend,  
Castiel,  
wasn’t an  
angel of the lord.

Not anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that AO3 is most commonly associated with fan fiction, not fan-made poems. However, I would like to try a variety of ways to tell stories before settling with one or two. Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
